villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bigfoot (Abominable)
Bigfoot is the main antagonist of the bloodthirsty horror movie known as Abominable - despite being based on Bigfoot the movie completely changes the cryptid's personality, as the real Bigfoot is believed to be a peaceful being (unless provoked) : instead it seems to have the personality of the Yeti, a far more dangerous and aggressive ape-creature from Himalayan myths. It is likely Bigfoot was chosen so as to allow the movie to be set in America, with the creators either deliberately making it more like the Yeti or simply deciding on a homicidal take on actual Bigfoot lore (much as horror movies do when making twisted takes on other folkloric characters like Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy). Traits Bigfoot displayed the same superhuman strength and size of his folkloric counterpart but also had a carnivorous appetite and an extremely vicious personality verging on malevolence : openly killing and even torturing sentient beings and being completely unreasonable in regards to such things. The monster seemingly exists purely to murder, devour and destroy anything in its path. It is implied that Bigfoot is an immortal as it could take massive amounts of damage without relenting, even surviving an axe to the back - it is also revealed near the end of the film that Bigfoot is part of an entire species that are equally vicious (perhaps offspring). Despite this Bigfoot seems to be a solitary predator, which given how destructive and cruel he was in regards to others may well be part of the species' survival : much as many real-world predators hunt alone (or perhaps Bigfoot was a "rogue", it is never fully explained either way in-universe). Unlike most ape cryptids reputed to exist in reality Bigfoot in this movie was able to extend his jaws considerably and had an amazing biting pressure : capable of biting a human's head clean off : he also had extremely sharp fangs, in-keeping with being a carnivorous hunter. While real-world Bigfoot is believed to be timid and often flees from humans this version outright seeks human prey and will invade homes, destroying barriers and brutally dismembering anyone that dares try and fight back : only sudden noise (such as a car alarm) is shown to disturb him, even then only for a short while. Notes *As well as the Yeti this take on Bigfoot shares qualities found in tales of the Wendigo, being a hairy bipedal monster with a near-limitless appetite for murder (and human flesh) * The creature seems to display a high amount of intelligence considering it managed to get to the satellite and remove and/or destroy it so Preston and Amanda couldn't email the police for help. Gallery Bigfoot's Mouth.jpg|Bigfoot's Mouth Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cryptids Category:Spree-Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Rogue Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Creature Category:Ferals Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Hostile Species Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Primates Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Speedster Category:Torturer Category:Asexual Category:One-Man Army Category:Hungry Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Predator